


Melting/Hardening

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s02e14 Innocence, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open On Sunday community</a>. Prompt was candle.</p></blockquote>





	Melting/Hardening

Buffy watches as the candle flame flickers. Her mother gently sifts through her hair, but there's no comfort to be found in the gesture.

Yesterday she would have wished for a car. But that teenage rite of passage is meaningless now.

Today she wishes that she had never met Angel because then she couldn't have destroyed him. It's too late though. What she has is emptiness – his eyes, her soul, their promises.

As the wax melts, her heart hardens. She will never love like this again; always assuming that heartbreak is around the corner.

The candle finally sputters out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open On Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was candle.


End file.
